Beratungsstunde
„Wissen Sie, ich… rede nicht oft und gern darüber, aber… wenn ich es nicht tue… frisst es mich auf.“ Die Hände meiner Schülerin waren krampfhaft zu einer Faust geballt. Ein Zeichen der extremen Unsicherheit. Mein geschultes Auge erkennt es sofort. Ehe ich zur Antwort ansetzte, kreuzte ich die Beine. „Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst. Ich für meinen Teil weiß selbst, wie es ist von seinem Vater misshandelt zu werden…“ eine kunstvolle Pause sorgte für den nötigen Tiefgang, der meine gespielt betroffene Miene unterstrich. Lügen und die anderen im Glauben lassen man habe dasselbe durchgemacht – das ''war der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Kurz drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, damit meine Schülerin nicht mein hämisches, fast schon diabolisches Lächeln sah, dass ich bei diesem Gedanken aufsetzte. „Aber… du bist unglaublich stark, für jemandem mit so einer grauenvollen Vergangenheit. Muss es dir nicht wehtun? ''Stark zu sein?“, den letzten Satz hatte ich bewusst mit einer kratzigen Stimme betont. Sie sollte sehen, wie schlecht es mir geht. Zusätzlich drückten meinen Tränendrüsen heiße Tränen hervor, welche unermüdlich sich ihren Weg nach außen bahnten und nun leise Mal für Mal auf den weichen Teppichboden aufschlugen. „Wie… wie meinen Sie das…?“, kam als Antwort meines Gegenübers. In ihrer Stimme, die sich endlich zu hören regte, schwang noch mehr Unsicherheit, als wenige Minuten zuvor. Wieder, war ich drum bemüht mir ein siegreiches Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Bleib dran. Du ''hast sie fast, mahnte ich mich in meinen Gedanken. Mit nur langsamen Schritten, die die Zeit ins unendliche verstrichen ließen, wagte ich mich neben sie zu setzen und meine Gedanken Kund zu tun: „Siehst du das nicht? Er schlägt dich. Immer und immer wieder. Mal mit einem Gürtel. Dann mit der Faust. Manchmal auch mit der Bierflasche, dessen scharfe Scherben er in deine Haut rammt. Doch du erträgst es still. Du sagtest, du redest nicht gerne mit jemandem darüber. Frisst es in dich hinein. Dennoch willst du es nicht und kämpfst… Beachtenswert deine Stärke…“, ich schluchzte. Allmählich konnte ich die Angst sehen, die sich wie eine Made in ihre Haut hineinfraß und sich weiter ihren Weg in den Wahnsinn bahnte. Sie zitterte, während sie zum Sprechen ansetzte. „Was soll ich denn tun…? Ich will das alles nicht! Aber, es ist niemand da, der mir hilft. Meine Mum ist diesem Tyrann genauso ausgeliefert, wie ich. Sie hat Angst vor ihm und…“ „Sakura-chan“, unterbrach ich sie und hob ihr Kinn so, dass sie meinen Kastanienbraunen Augen nicht ausweichen konnte. Die ihren, grünen hatten all den Glanz und Freude schon vor Ewigkeiten verloren. „Es gibt nur einen Weg, wieder aus der Situation herauszukommen… Andernfalls… wirst du ihn immer noch deinen Namen schreien hören. So voller Hass… Nein, Hass trifft es nicht im Geringsten. Es ist Zorn. Zorn gegen ein Kind, dass er am liebsten von seinem Leben forthaben möchte. Und genau das zeigt er dir mit der Angst, die er in dir zu verbreiten versucht.“ Urplötzlich wurden die Augen von Sakura riesen groß. Ihr Atem verlief stoßartig. Das anfängliche Zittern wurde zu einem regelrechten Beben. „S-Sensei… ich… kann das ni-“ Ein dumpfer Aufprall auf den Boden, verhinderte, dass meine liebe Sakura ihren Satz vollenden konnte. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Nicht untypisch für jemanden, der kurz vor dem Abgrund steht. Nun endlich konnte ich mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. Dennoch musste ich den Anschein erwecken, Sakuras plötzlicher Ausfall wäre nicht mein Verdienst gewesen. Behutsam legte ich sie auf ein nahegelegenes Sofa und rief ihre Eltern an. In meiner vorgetäuschten Panik erklärte ich ihnen, dass ihre Tochter während des Unterrichts plötzlich zusammengebrochen sei. Der zu hohe Stress sei eine Annahme dafür. Es war nicht mal verwunderlich, wenn man bedenkt, was man von den Kindern heutzutage alles erwartet. Wenige Minuten später, erschienen beide Elternteile und bedankten sich herzlich, dass ich sie über Sakuras Zustand unterrichtet habe. „Ich bitte Sie, Mr. und Ms. Yamato. Das Wohl der Schüler liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Aus diesem Grund war es für mich eine Selbstverständlichkeit mich um ihre liebe Tochter zu kümmern.“ Mit einem breiten Lächeln, welches meine verfälschte Hilfsbereitschaft unterstrich, begleitete ich die beiden hinaus zur Tür. Der Vater hielt seine Sakura in den Armen tragend. In seinen Augen zeichneten dieselbe vorgetäuschte Sorge, wie die meinen. Nur wenige Wochen nach dem Vorfall, befand ich mich wie immer in meinem Büro und trank meinen Kaffee. Der leicht süßliche Duft von dem beigefügten Zucker, versüßte meinen Erfolg umso mehr, während ich den Titel des Zeitungsartikels vor mir las. In großen schwarzen Buchstaben, stand dort: SCHÜLERIN IM ALTER VON 16 JAHREN SPRINGT VON DER BRÜCKE. Auf einmal vernahm ich ein leises Klopfen an meiner Tür. Meine Mundwinkel zogen sich spielerisch nach oben, während ich mit meiner festen doch bestimmten Stimme, den nächsten Schüler aufrief. ''Vertrauenslehrerin zu werden war schon immer mein Traumjob. Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas